A Silver Phoenix's Love
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: Genesis, Angeal, Zack and Aerith came back to life! But, this story is mostly about Sephiroth's love with a person named Phoenix. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except for my character, Phoenix Lightfeather. Review please! Appriciate it! T just for kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a dark sky, a very beautiful moon appeared from hiding behind the clouds. The sky filled with stars and the wind blew smoothly through the trees.

Suddenly, six fighters of Avalanche appeared running through the woods. They panted heavily as they all running. One of them is badly wounded. That person is Sephiroth.

"Hold on there, Sephiroth!" said Genesis as he is helping Sephiroth to run.

"I think we lost them!" shouted Cloud from behind.

They all slowed down their speed and stopped to conserve their energy. Suddenly, they heard a rustle around the bush next to them. Angeal, Zack, Cloud and Vincent were circling Genesis and Sephiroth in a protective position. Cloud, Angeal and Zack pulled out their sword, Vincent takes out his gun.

Without wasting time, a huge Bengal tiger leaps up in front of them. They did not do anything since the beast just kept circling them. Then, when the beast was about to attack them, a mysterious voice shouted:

"Onyx, hail! Do not do anything!"

Immediately, the beast backed off a couple of meters. They all –except for Sephiroth since he is badly injured to notice anything- looked at the direction where the voice came from. A shadowy girl jumped from a tree, do a back flip and land gracefully on the ground.

They can hardly see her since she was standing in a shadow of a tree. Except for her eyes, it was violet, as clear as a crystal as if it was glowing.

"Who may you be?" she asked.

"Who may YOU be?" Angeal copied her.

There was no answer. After a couple of seconds, the Bengal tiger, Onyx said "What are you all doing here?"

It wasn't the words that shocked them, but the voice and the sentences that came out of the tiger's mouth.

"A tiger that talks?? It is really rare for them to talk these days!" thought Zack quietly.

Then, the silence came in again. Each seconds of the odd silent made Cloud sick so he said:

"We are a part of the organization named Avalanche. We were on a mission and bumped to the remaining of an organization named Deep Ground. They had special machines and new powers that injured us."

"Part of the Avalanche you say?" asked the girl.

"Yes, exactly." said Vincent.

"Then, forgive me for being this way." she said while walking out of the shadow.

Now, they can see her better. She was a couple centimeters shorted than Zack. Her eyes were now clearer than before when it really touches the moonlight. Her hair was striped black, straight and shoulder length. Her front hair was mostly on the right side while there are some on the left that have the color of pink stripes on each sides and both of the front hair was shorter than the back hair which has purple stripes.

She wears a short dark purple jacket at ribs length, not zipped, black T-shirt, the sleeve on the left is longer than the right, black in color, a dark blue jeans like pants that are tucked inside the black knee length boots. On both of her hips there are white straps that are attached to her swords. And also a small beg that is attached to another white strap was located on her waist.

"I did not know you guys at first because you yourselves were standing in the dark." she said. They did not notice a big tree at their left back till she said so.

They suddenly felt a very familiar feeling when hearing her voice and saw her face more better.

"I, too apologize for pouncing before you moments ago," Onyx said as she bowing her head lowly.

"I see that one of your friends is injured." said the girl.

"Yes, he was protecting us from the big blow that was given to us from the Deep Ground." said Genesis while looking at Sephiroth.

Suddenly the sky went dark and thunder starts to make booming sound.

"Well, fighters, looks like we are having an uninvited weather. Do you have a shelter?" asked the girl.

Angeal shook his head. "No, we supposed to meet one of our friends at a rendezvous point. Since we were running away from the Deep Grounds, we lost track of our way to the point." he added.

"Then, I'll let you stay at my house. You will not find your way through this storm to the point." the girl said.

"Thank you very much." Cloud said to her.

"Here, let me carry Sephiroth so you, Genesis could walk a bit more easily and since you are also injured." she said to Genesis.

They were shocked since they did not even introduce themselves to her yet. She turned around to look at them and they were still standing there. She was confused and then, she got it why.

"Oh yes. I know you guys because you are very famous at a nearby village. They liked you a lot because you are the ones that saved their village from being attacked by Deep Ground. So don't just stand there, it's either follow me, or get soaked in the cold rain." she said the last sentences teasingly. They felt again the familiar feeling when she turned around and walked away. A memory flashed in their mind as she glanced back at them. Then, she chuckled silently by the way they snapped back to reality after herd the last sentences.

Meanwhile, in Cid's airship.

"Yahhhhhh!! Where are they??" asked Yuffie as she puts her face on the newly wiped glasses.

"Hey! Don't put your dirty little face on my glasses!" said Cid.

Yuffie poked out her tongue at Cid.

"You know, Yuffie, we're also worried about those gentlemen." said Tifa in a worried voice.

"I hoped that they are okay." added Aerith.

"If they did not come this instant, I'm going to fly this junk and go looking for them!" said Barret.

"Now, don't you dare to touch my baby." said Cid shooting a death glare at Barret.

"I'm going to go and find them now!" said Yuffie as she marched to the exit.

"Oh Yuffie my dear, I want to look for them too, but it looks like the weather did not allow us to do so." said Aerith looking outside the glass.

"What else can we do to make sure that they are okay?" asked the little Cait Sith.

"Have you tried phoning them?" asked Red XIII lifting his head from his resting position.

"All right, I'll phone them right away." said Tifa as she raced down the narrow hall way and came back seconds later with a phone.

Back to the stranded fighters.

"Here we are it's not technically a house but, it's what I call home sweet home." said the girl unlocking the door.

The fighters were amazed with the large house. They entered the house and were surprised by the big staircase that is 4 meters away from the door, and there also big windows that have grills. On the right side of the house (facing inside) was the living room that has a TV, a coffee table, a fire place at the corner of the house and 6 sofas. There were also some portraits hanging up the wall and paintings.

The left side of the house was 2 tables that are full of flower pots that are placed near the windows. There were also 3 chairs near the tables. Next to the left part of the stair case, there were a big and for 8 people dining table. Next to the dining table was a wall that has a painting hanging. Next to the painting was the kitchen.

On the right side of the stair case was a small library that have a lot of books. There were a lot of rooms that was lead by the stair case and two hall ways on both ends. For some reason, they felt so home or safe as they looked inside the house.

A very familiar feeling that they felt 3 years before they lost some of their memories of fighting against Jenova, who is trying to make Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack to join her. As the girl walked in, she saw the expression of the fighters and knew that they liked the house.

"Well? Are you coming in or not?" she asked teasingly.

"Wow! Your parents must be a wealthy one!" said Zack as he looked up and saw a big chandelier hanging and giving light to the house.

"Not much actually." she said as she was helping Sephiroth to sit down on the sofa. "You okay Sephiroth? Can walk up the stairs? Then, you can finally rest better." she said kneeling in front of Sephiroth. Then, Sephiroth nodded.

"Okay." she said while lifting him up again. "Onyx, could you help me get some cure materia and an aid kit. Then, put it on the coffee table." she said to Onyx. "Can you guys bear the wound for a while when I'm fixing him?" she asked while looking at them.

"No, it's okay. I could mend them myself. You've done so much for us already." said Angeal as he took the aid kit and some of the cure materia from Onyx.

"Really? Okay. If you need anything, you could ask Onyx or me okay?" she said.

"Okay." said Genesis.

"Wait, what is your name anyways?" asked Zack quickly before she could reach the stairs.

"Lightfeather, Phoenix Lightfeather." she said while smiling sweetly for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Angeal was mending Zack, a sound came suddenly which made them all shocked.

"Whose phone is that?" asked Cloud.

"Oh, it's mine!" Zack said as he reached to his pocket.

"Hello, Zack here." Zack said when he answers his phone.

"Zack? It's me Aerith." said Aerith in the line.

Zack leaped up as he heard Aerith's voice which causes Angeal to fall on his back. Then, Angeal shot a deadly glare at Zack which made Zack a bit scared. The others were trying not to laugh.

"Aerith! Are you okay?" Zack asked.

"I'm fine now since I heard your fine voice." said Aerith as she chuckled. "How are the other guys? Are they all right?"

"Well, yes except for Sephiroth. He was badly injured when we were fighting with the remaining soldiers of Deep Ground." said Zack sadly. Then, he sat back down.

"Oh my. Where are you now? It's kind of stormy around here. Do you have any shelter?" asked Aerith worriedly.

"Yes, we do have a shelter. When we were running away from the Deep Grounds, a girl came up in front of us and helped us. So technically, we're fine." said Zack, trying to calm down her.

"Phew. Thank Goodness. Remember to say thank you to her afterwards. Do you know where to find us?" asked Aerith.

"Probably not but we will try to find you guys." said Zack.

While he was talking to Aerith, Phoenix was laying Sephiroth slowly on the bed. She undoes Sephiroth's coat and gloves. She took one look at the wound that cut's a couple of inches deep on his chest and arm. She went to a drawer and took 2 cure materias and places them on the cuts. She took out a bandage and bandages his arm and chest.

She then takes a blanket and covers his body with it. She stands up and heading towards the door and gave him a glance before she closes the door. He was sleeping soundly when she left.

In Cid's airship.

"Okay. Just be careful Zack. Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye." Aerith cuts the line and gives back the phone to Tifa.

"Well? What did he say?" asked Yuffie impatiently.

"Well, he said that there were some remaining of Deep Grounds chased them with way more powerful powers than before. Sephiroth was badly injured in the battle. But, it's okay, they was founded by a girl named Phoenix Lightfeather and helped them mend themselves." said Aerith non-stop.

"Well, that's weird, that name sounded so familiar. Did any of you guys' know her?" asked Yuffie curiously. All of them shook their heads.

"Do they know how to find their way back here?" asked Cait Sith.

"Well, probably yes. They will look for us as soon as they feel better tomorrow." she said.

"Oh, okay." said Cid as he was throwing away his cigarette.

A maid's head popped out of the hall way's door and says that the dinner is ready.

Back at the mansion.

As Phoenix walked down the stairs with her clothe changed to a purple T-shirt and a long pair of tracksuit, Angeal just finished mending Vincent.

"Are you guys' hungry? Of course you are. Okay, I'll prepare a chicken soup to help warm you guys' up. If that is what you guys' want. Or do you prefer another kind of food?" asked Phoenix as she was heading towards the kitchen.

"Eeerrr, no, it's okay. We'll be fine." said Genesis.

"Oh, nonsense, General, I'll prepare you a chicken soup then." she said again.

"Well, I could he—"before Angeal could finish those sentences she already pushed him and the others to living room a gives a remote to them. "Why don't you guys' relax and watch some TV while I cook? Is that a good idea? I think it is." she said and gave them a warm smile. And before Cloud could answer, she already marched down to the kitchen.

After 35 minutes, she came to the dining table and prepares the table. They saw her and decided to help her with the tables but instead she pulled the chairs and pushed them to their chairs. She came back with a big pot of chicken soup and puts it on the middle of the table. Then, she gave them a warm smile and offers them to eat.

She then came with another bowl of chicken soup and a glass of water on a tray and headed for upstairs.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" asked Vincent as she was on the first step.

"Well, I'm not going to let your friend up there to starve won't you?" she said while walked up more steps and went into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

So, this is the third chapter and the fourth is coming up….. Hope you guys enjoyed it and review please! Oh, and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! XD

Chapter 3

"Yum! That was doggone de-li-ci-ous!" exclaimed Cid after he finishes his porridge.

"Yup! Nobody could deny it!" said Yuffie rubbing her stomach.

Red XIII, Cait Sith, Tifa, Aerith, Cid and Barret chuckled at the way Yuffie slid down the chair.

"Well, since we are all stuffed, we should get some rest. It is most great to sleep when rain falls down!" said Cait Sith watching outside the window. There was no more thunder, but just raindrops fell to the earth.

"I think it is a great idea!" said Red as he stretched his body giving a sign of 'I'm going to bed' sign. They all chuckled at the way Red acts like a kid.

Back at the mansion

Phoenix was placing the tray that have Sephiroth's soup on it on a table. She then wakes Sephiroth gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hnnn," said Sephiroth as he was still half asleep.

"Hey, Sephiroth, wake up, it's time for dinner." said Phoenix.

Not knowing whose voice is that (since he was too weak to listen or see anything in the forest) he opened his eyes quickly and placed his elbow on the bed sides to help him up. But, at the same time he felt a pain in his chest.

"Hey, easy there Sephiroth, we don't want you to get hurt anymore." said Phoenix as she helped Sephiroth to sit up and lean on the bed's frame. Before letting Sephiroth lean on the frame, she took a pillow and put it behind him.

"Just to make it a bit fluffy." she said teasingly.

"Huh." answered Sephiroth.

"Sorry, didn't mean to say that." she said and bend her head as she reached for the soup to give it to Sephiroth.

"Can you eat? Or you still too tired? But if you did not eat, you might get sick." she said.

"You talked too much." Sephiroth said it coldly.

"Eerr, sorry, didn't mean too. Don't worry about your friends; they are fine, eating downstairs." she said as she stand up and about to leave the room when something knocked on the window, it was a bird. She went to the window and opened it. But before Sephiroth realized it, she was talking to the bird.

"What?" she said suddenly, which made Sephiroth startled after staring at the soup. Then she said thank you to the bird and closes the window. She looked at Sephiroth, looking very pale. But before he could say anything she said:

"Sorry, just forget about everything that just happened." she said while heading towards the door. She shuts the door gently leaving Sephiroth with many questions.

She headed downstairs and heard a water running and laughter in the kitchen. She went to the kitchen and saw that the fighters were washing their own dishes and laugh at the bubble that they throw at each other. She saw them and chuckled which startled them.

"Oh, sorry, we enjoyed ourselves too much till we forgot that this is not our house." said Vincent.

"Ha ha. It's okay. I enjoyed seeing you guys' play." Phoenix said while walking towards them and helps those dries the dishes.

They were puzzled because the way she talks as if she already saw them fooling around a lot. But, they just ignore it since they just knew her.

"I'm going to take the bowl that upstairs. Be right back!" said Phoenix after 10 minutes cleaning the dishes.

She entered the room and saw Sephiroth sitting there and was staring at the window since his bed was the opposite of the window. She saw the empty bowl and glass on the tray; she went to take the tray. She didn't say anything since she thought that Sephiroth might still be mad at her.

"I'm sorry about just now." Sephiroth said to her.

Does words really shocked her but she's glad to hear it. She shook her head and said: "It's okay, it's my fault anyways. You were tired, I shouldn't talk too much." she said while giving him a warm smile.

His heart beat fast when she smiled at him. "She smiled so sweetly." Sephiroth thought.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked after Sephiroth covers his mouth with his hand suddenly.

"No." then, he remembered about the thing that he saw before that, "I mean yes. You have the ability to talk with animals, don't you?"

The question that Sephiroth gave her made her pale. "I told you to forget about what happened before. But why didn't you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really wanted to know, you know. Since I saw you talking to that bird, It thought that you probably one of the few to have the ability to talk with animals." Sephiroth added.

"I'll tell you, but, I have to make sure that the other guys' went to bed, okay? And make sure that you promised not to tell anyone about this. Understand?" she said while walking to the door and shuts it gently.

Soon, after 20 minutes, Phoenix came inside Sephiroth's room. She saw him and begins to head towards his bed and sits next to him. "Do you promise not to tell a single soul about this, Sephiroth?" she asked him.

"Yes, I promised not to tell this to another soul unless you say so." he said.

"Then, here it goes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly, I finished with chapter 5-7 for this story already, just need to upload. XD I was in rush to upload the first 3 chapters so I don't have time to do like this except for chapter 3. ENJOY! **

Chapter 4

The next morning, the sun shone brightly, the clouds were white and the sky was bright blue, birds were chirping, the small stream next to the big house was flowing calmly, signing it's going to be a great day.

Inside the house, Phoenix was preparing breakfast for the fighters that just awaked the second she finished the cooking. They all came downstairs at the same time except for Sephiroth. He had a lot of good rest and hospitality last night, so he felt so much better by the time the sun shone through the curtains.

He had some crazy dream last night. He dreamt about him, the other Avalanche members and a girl that he barely even known because her face was not clear for him to see. They were all fighting against the Jenova as she was trying to get him, Cloud and Zack. The girl suddenly asks them to put the tip of their weapons in the center of a magic seal.

Jenova was helpless and was losing and they were injured badly but winning. Suddenly a light shone through the center of the seal, and went directly to Jenova and it looked as if she was about to be trapped in an object. Suddenly, Jenova muttered something that they even barely understand. Then, they all fell down except for the girl; she was standing in a fighting position. There was a big sound like something's crashing.

Everyone was unconscious, except for Sephiroth his visions were blurry, but he could hear clearly. A big sound as if there was a huge thunder. Sephiroth tried to clear his vision and succeeded for a while, and that's when he saw the girl, was kneeling on her knee, and crying next to the 2 bodies next to her. After a few minutes, they turned into thousand of sparkles. At that exact point, he passed out.

He woke up as Phoenix showed up in his room thinking that he is still asleep.

"Sephiroth? Are you awake already?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said while getting up from bed.

"Can you make it downstairs? Or, should I just bring the food up here instead?" she asked him again.

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine." he said while he tries to stand up. She raced to him and helped him up. She took his coat and helps him wears it. He looked at her on the mirror next to him daringly as she puts on the coat for him. Suddenly, his memory of his past came through him as he watched her. She saw him looking at her in the mirror and asked:

"Something wrong?" she asked curiously.

He snapped back to reality after looked at her and thinking how beautiful her face is. "Nothing." he said while she went to open the door to let him walk out.

In Cid's airship.

Aerith and Tifa woke up as soon as the sunlight enters their room. They looked at each other and chuckled as they say Yuffie still sleeping soundly. They both took turns using the bathroom. After them both used the bathroom, Aerith said:

"I wonder how are the gentlemen are doing right now? Whatever they are doing, I hope they are okay."

"Why don't give them a call?" Tifa said while she gives her phone to Aerith.

"Oh, and before we call them, why don't we ask the girl to join us Avalanche?" Aerith suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Tifa said happily.

"I must say, it is a good idea." Yuffie said, startling them both. "Don't worry, you both didn't disturb me, it's just I made myself awake." she said again.

"Why don't give it a go?" said Tifa looking at Aerith.

"Okay!" said Aerith then started dialing Zack's phone number.

In the mansion

The 6 fighters just finished their breakfast and Angeal was helping Phoenix cleaning up when Zack's phone rang.

"Hello, Zack here." Zack answers.

"Hello Zack. It's me Aerith. How are you?" replied Aerith.

"Aerith, hey, I'm good. How about you?" Zack asks.

"Brilliant! Tifa, Yuffie and me suggested something just now. We thought maybe we could let Ms. Lightfeather join us in Avalanche. Could you ask her that?" asks Aerith.

"Okay, but bear with me for couple of moments, okay?" said Zack as he stands up from his chair. He poked his head inside the kitchen and asks Phoenix:

"Hey, Phoenix, can I ask you something."

She lifted her head from her job of washing dishes. "Why, of course Zack." she said and smiled at him.

"Didn't mean to shock you but, would you like to join us Avalanche?" asks Zack with his little puppy eyes.

Phoenix was shocked and was staring at him for a couple of seconds. Then, she snapped back to reality. "Well, don't mind if I do!" she said happily.

When Aerith heard her voice, she felt that she heard that voice anywhere before. Then, Zack went back to the phone line announcing that they will be having a new member in Avalanche.

In Cid's airship.

"She agreed?? That's brilliant! Thanks Zack! I'll see you soon on the ship, okay? Bye." Aerith cut the phone line and gives back the phone to Tifa. They all shouted happily and were jumping around the room.

"What kind of party are you guys' having?" asks Cid as soon as he opens the door.

"Well, we already had a new member in the Avalanche! We are celebrating it tonight with her." said Yuffie.

"A new member I heard?" said Cait Sith when he steps inside the room with Red.

"Well, I must say, I'm quite excited myself." said Red smiling.

"What are we waiting for?? Let's get it started then!" said Barret from behind them.

They all soon went to work.

In the mansion.

"From today, we have ourselves a new member in Avalanche!" said Zack as he pulled Phoenix next to him. "Let's give her a round of applause!"

They all clapped for her while she put her head down to hide her embarrassment. "All we need to do now is to bring her to the airship back." said Cloud.

"It might take time to look for it in this big forest." added Vincent.

"Oh, don't worry about that, gentlemen. I know where your airship is located. Why don't you all get ready while I go pack up and change for a bit." she said.

"Huh? Okay." said Angeal as he still got his eyes on her because everything that she did made them all felt very familiar.

"How did she knows where the airship is?" asked Genesis curiously.

"No idea." said Zack.

Sephiroth was silent the whole time since he knows how she founds the ship but since he promised her not to tell a single soul about her powers unless she say he could tell to them.

She went down back with a backpack. "Are you ready gentlemen?" she asked while looking at them and was standing on the first 2 steps from the bottom.

"Yes." they all answered at the same time.

"Then let's do this! We'll find the ship, so don't worry!" she said while raising her left arm on the air. They all went out of the house and went to find the airship.


	5. Chapter 5

**The 5****th**** chapter! If it's confusing you guys, please tell me. Okay??? ENJOY!! **

Chapter 5

They all were walking through the forest. Zack was talking with Vincent and Cloud while Genesis was talking to Angeal and Onyx. Phoenix walks next to Sephiroth but, barely even talks. They both felt a bit awkward because of the silent while at the back was a bit noisy. Then, Sephiroth decided to say something first.

"So, how did you know where to find the ship?"

"Huh? Didn't I told you last night?" said Phoenix teasingly.

"Oh yeah, right, you did." Sephiroth said after he remembered.

"Were you in Soldier of Shin-Ra once?" she asked suddenly.

"How did you know?" asked Sephiroth surprised.

"Well, from your coat and your belt. Doesn't does belong to the First Class Soldiers of Shin-Ra?" she said.

"You are very sharp, Phoenix." he said. "Yes, I was in Soldier 4 years ago."

"Oh, I see." she replied.

Soon after that, they saw a very big airship next to a big waterfall. It was Shera.

"The ship is here! We are here! We are safe!" shouted Zack happily.

Aerith who is finishing the final and last design near the glass on the bridge of Shera saw them outside and went running to meet them. She went directly to Zack and hugged him tightly. Zack hugged her back. Tifa went running to Cloud. Cloud was ready and caught her in a lovely embrace. Yuffie came and gave Vincent a hug which made Vincent blushed a little and hugged Yuffie back.

"Where is the new member?" Yuffie asked after releasing Vincent.

"Here she is." said Sephiroth putting his arm on Phoenix's shoulder. Yuffie went to her and introduce herself. Aerith releases Zack at the same time as Tifa releases Cloud. They both went to greet Phoenix and offered them to enter Shera. They saw Onyx who is sitting in the middle of Genesis and Angeal. Onyx introduced herself and was offered by Tifa to come with them.

"Welcome to Avalanche!" said Cid, Barret and Red when they saw Phoenix. They welcomed Zack, Cloud, Vincent, Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth back to the ship.

"We made a welcoming and welcome back party for our new member and our old member friends. What are we waiting for? Let's enjoy ourselves today!" Yuffie said excitedly.

The party went off for 6 hours.

The others went off to bed after they helped the maid clean up the bridge of Shera. Everyone was already asleep except for Phoenix. She was on the bridge, gazing at the half moon.

"*sigh* so beautiful for a half moon." she said.

"I must say that I agree with you." somebody said from behind her. She was shocked and looked behind her. It was Sephiroth.

She smiled. "You didn't go to bed yet?" she asked as she was patting on the empty space next to her signing for him to sit down next to him. He went and sat like she asked him.

"No, I couldn't actually." he replied her question.

"Were you always like this? Not sleeping enough, I mean." she asked while tilting her head to look at him.

"Well, no. It was my habit for the past 3 years. I felt that part of my memory left me. I couldn't remember that clearly, there were 3 people that I knew for the past 3 years. One of them runs away from us while we were fighting against Jenova. The other 2 well, passed away just in order to kill Jenova. I never remembered who is the 2 person and the other who deceived us." he told her.

Phoenix's expression changed. She looked away from him and asks:

"Was this person, who deceived you, a boy or a girl?"

"It was a girl. I was trying as hard as I could to remember the 2 person and what really happened the past 3 years. I also want to remember the girl who deceived us, so, when I remember everything again, I will hunt her down and will give her a punishment or probably kill her." Sephiroth said again. Phoenix's face was paler, but, Sephiroth could not tell that because it was a bit dark.

"Oh, I….I see." she said looking down on her knees.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her while looking at her.

"It's just that I'm a bit tired. I think it's just because of the party. Maybe, I should go to bed. Good night, Sephiroth." she said while standing up and heading towards the door that leads to the hall in Shera.

"Good night." he replied to her.

"Why is she always like that when I talked to her about my past? Ah, none of that matters. I should also go to sleep." he thought while getting up and leaving the bridge.

That night, Sephiroth dreamed about the 3 person and this time, before they fought with Jenova. They were laughing and were having fun. They were at a place that is very beautiful. There was lake, cherry blossom trees were everywhere. It was a happy place. Everything was perfect. Then, he woke up from that beautiful dream. He was smiling.

He got up from the bed and went to the bridge. Everyone was there. He looked around the room and saw Phoenix. She was looking outside at the flock of birds flying in the air at the same height of Shera.

"Morning, Sephiroth!" Genesis said while looking at him.

"Morning, Genesis." Sephiroth replied.

"Breakfast is in the dining room. We all already ate, so don't worry about us." said Genesis again.

"Okay." Sephiroth said while walking out of the room. After several minutes, Sephiroth finished his breakfast. He sat there and was thinking about his dream that he just had. It was a happy dream. He then pushes his thought away and went to the bridge.

When he reached the room, he saw Midgar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome home!" said Cid happily as he flies above Midgar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, if you guys are a bit confused, please tell me! I would be very happy to change it, to make it better! So, also ENJOY and thanks for reading this fanfiction! XD**

Chapter 6

Cid dropped all of them above 7th Heaven Bar's roof and went off to find a spot to land Shera. Tifa invited all of us to have a drink at the bar. Marlene and Denzel came running downstairs when they saw them coming inside the bar. Marlene went off and hugged her father. After several seconds, an old woman came downstairs and greets them and welcoming them home again.

That night, they were celebrating the welcome of Phoenix to Avalanche again. Marlene and Denzel were happy to get know another person and another animal friend that is friends with the others. Tifa was passing out beers to everyone when Cid came.

After for 4 hours of celebrating, they all went to the rooms that they choose to sleep for couple of days. Everyone went to bed already except for Tifa, Cloud and Phoenix.

"Hey guys, thanks for the party again. It was great. I appreciated it." said Phoenix after they finished cleaning the tables and glasses.

"You are most welcome. Maybe we all should go to bed now." said Tifa.

"Well, I'm going to get on the roof to take some fresh air. Good night, Tifa, Cloud." said Phoenix smiling then, went off to the attic. She climbed out of the window and saw a figure sitting on the roof. First, she didn't know who is it then, she recognizes the voice when he said:

"Why don't you sit down here next to me, Phoenix?" It was Sephiroth.

"Well, you still didn't go to bed early, huh?" said Phoenix while walking to him and sits next to him.

"Hmm, still the same me. But today's a bit different; it was a full moon night. I like to gaze on moons, they are so, peaceful. " he said, smiling. She blushed a bit since she adores his smile.

"So, you do like moons. I actually liked them too." she said smiling back at him.

"You're parents, your siblings; they loved you so much, don't they?" Sephiroth asked suddenly.

"Huh, yeah, I loved and missed them so much. They shouldn't sacrifice themselves just in order to save me." she said while putting her head on her knees.

FLASHBACK

"You know Jenova??" asks Sephiroth.

Phoenix nodded her head. "She was trying to kidnapped me and use me to destroy the world. In order to keep Jenova away from me, they both sealed Jenova with their soul which will make the seal strong and will hold Jenova for a quite long time." she said while a couple of tear drops down her cheeks.

"Then, soon, only my brother, sister and I left. My brother was 20. My sister was 18 while I was 16 when that happened. After 4 years, Jenova's mind – yes, her mind still survives while her body is sealed – found a way to break the seal and escaped. Then, she came and looked for me again. She found me; my brother and sister sacrificed themselves too. With the same tactic, but upgraded as in better than before." she said and crying more than before. Sephiroth looked at her and hugged her without realizing it. All of those stories somehow felt very familiar for him.

"I'm sorry about that, Phoenix." he said. Phoenix was startled but hugged him back.

"Thank you, Sephiroth." she said.

"How did you met with Onyx?" asked Sephiroth pulling her and made her sit next to him. He then shared his blanket with her, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his shoulder. She blushed, as red as strawberry then said:

"2 years after my siblings sacrificed themselves to save me from Jenova, I was on my way home from the nearby village, and I saw her, lying there helpless and bleeding. I went to her and brought her home. I mended her, I fed her, and I even took care of her. Soon after that, we became best friends. She doesn't have a place to live so, I let her live with me." she said. Sephiroth looked at her. She felt him looking at her and looked up at him. He saw some tears are there.

He wipes the tears and put his hand on her cheeks. They then lay forward at the same time. When their lips were about to touch, they heard somebody walking down the hall. Then, they both pulled away and blushed.

"S…Sorry about that, that's all I could tell you about myself. Good night, Sephiroth." she said walking towards the door.

"G…Good night, Phoenix." he said.

END OF FLASHBACK

After Sephiroth remembered about the last part of the flashback, he started to blush.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks after she saw him covering his mouth with his hand.

"I….It's nothing." he said looking at her.

"Isn't it pretty? No, beautiful?" she asked.

"Yes, yes you are." he blurted out while looking at her.

Phoenix looked at him and blushed.

"Sorry, but you are very beautiful." he said again, without realizing it again.

"Tha….Thank you." she said while her face was pink.

He then snaps back and said:

"I…I'm going to bed now. Good night, Phoenix." said Sephiroth while standing up.

"G…Good night, Sephiroth." she said but he was already gone. "Nobody has ever said I'm beautiful that way. Well, except for my family, of course they said it. But….." she thought. "Wait, what am I talking about? I don't deserve his love. What the…. What makes me think he will love me? I should go to bed now." she thought while standing up and left the spot.

The next day, Sephiroth woke up. He just had a horrible nightmare. Jenova was free from a seal that was made a long time ago. She said she is on the way to get him, Zack and Cloud. She also said that she's going to get Phoenix first before them. While he was still on his thought about his dream, he went downstairs and saw Cloud, Zack, Phoenix, Aerith and Tifa. All of them were a bit gloomy.

"Morning, everyone." Sephiroth said, making them notice him.

"Morning, Sephiroth." they all said at the same time. He saw Tifa and Phoenix was helping each other with the breakfast while Aerith sets the table up.

"Sephiroth, Phoenix, can you guys come here for a second?" Zack said to both of them.

"I'll be right back Tifa, Aerith." Phoenix said to both Aerith and Tifa and went off to Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth. Tifa took a glance at Cloud and went continue what she was doing.

"What's wrong? You guys looked like you just had nightmare." she said to them.

"That is exactly what happened. Jenova came to our dreams, trying to get us to join her." Cloud said.

Sephiroth gasped. "Really? Because I… also had the same dreams as you guys." he said. Phoenix was silent.

"I…I also had that dream too. I tried to forget about it, but I can't." she said, putting down her head.

"But, what does Jenova want with you? I mean, how does she know about you?" Cloud asks her. Soon after that, they heard people walking down the steps.

"We will keep this as a secret, okay?" said Zack as he put his finger on his lips. The three of them nodded. They then took their breakfast and were talking to each other. Suddenly, Cid's cell phone was ringing.

"Hello." Cid answers his phone.

"Sir?! This is the commander! We have a problem!" said the commander.

"What's the problem?!" he said shooting up from his seat.

"There is an intru—AAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Cid then suddenly heard a shooting.

"Commander??Commander??" Cid shouted.

"*Bang* *Bang* *Swish* *Whip* AARRRGHHHHH!!!!!" was all that Cid could hear.

"What wrong? Who is that?" asks Yuffie impatiently.

"It's the commander, that's guarding my ship. I think there is a battle going o—"suddenly Cid heard a woman on the line. The shooting was no longer can be heard.

"Greetings, Cid." that voice is somehow familiar.

"Who is this?? How dare you kill those soldiers!" he shouted on the phone.

"Oh, I will tell you who am I as long as you give this phone to, my dear Phoenix." that woman said again.

"Grr…." Cid replied and handed over his phone to Phoenix.

"Wh….What?" Phoenix said when he did so.

"This blasted woman wanted to talk to you." said Cid.

"H..Hello?" she started.

"Hello, Phoenix. Long time no hear your voice huh? It still sounded so sweet."

"Wha…What? It…It can…can't b..be…? Yo…You a…are—"Phoenix stammered.

"Yes, that's right Phoenix. I'm back." said the woman in an evil way. "I, Jenova has come back to make you and my sons join me to destroy the planet!" she said laughing.

The person in the line was none other than Jenova.


	7. Chapter 7

**Phew! Finally! I have some trouble finding time to upload the 7****th**** chapter! But finally made it! Please review! **** Appreciate it! **

Chapter 7

"Impossible! Y…You were sealed! We all sealed you!" Phoenix said while she was shaking like a leaf.

"Hahaha. Your siblings' old magic doesn't work on me anymore!" Jenova replied laughing.

"Wh…What?" Phoenix said, almost shouting. "That's im….imposs….impossible!" Phoenix said again.

"Well, I did it with a little help from the lust for power group called Deep Ground. Hahahahaha. Have you ever wonder why did they get so powerful these days? Hahahahaha." Jenova said laughing again.

"What in the world is going on Phoenix?" asked Zack, worriedly.

"Hey, Phoenix, my love, are you still there, honey?" said Jenova evilly.

"Wha…What do you want? I will give anything, except for them, I will never hand them over to you!" Phoenix said shouting at Jenova's ears.

"You sure, my darling?" Jenova said.

"Don't call me that! Or other sweet little words of yours! It makes me sick!" Phoenix said and this time, she was really angry. Everyone in the room was shocked since no one ever seen her so mad.

"Hah, all right, honey. Let's make a deal." Jenova said.

Near Cid's Airship (Shera)

Jenova was talking on the phone while the Deep Ground soldiers burying the dead bodies and tying up the remaining soldiers.

"That's the deal, so, are you willing to do it? Yes? What a wise choice, my dear." Jenova said. Then, there was a shouting at the other end of the line.

"Don't be so harsh, my dear. Good, we'll meet at the center of Midgar then. See you there, my love." Then, she threw the phone back to the captured commander.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone." Jenova said then, she faced with the Deep Ground soldiers.

"Come on, soldiers. We have a guest to meet." She said while turning around and uses her tentacles to walk while she's on the air. More than a hundred soldiers marched up behind her.

Back at the bar.

Phoenix was standing as still as a stone. She kept staring at the phone. Sephiroth, who is worried about her so much walks up to her and shook her. She then snaps back to reality.

"Se….Sephiroth." Phoenix said as a couple of tears went down her cheeks. They all say her crying and started to worry even more.

"She….She's back, Jenova. She…She's back….." another tear poured down her cheeks. They all stand there in silent. Then, Barret spoke up.

"The Jenova that we defeated with a help of someone I barely even remember came back to life, how?"

"The Deep Ground soldiers helped her. At the same time, the magic you guys used to seal her off, well, broke because Jenova was even smarter and powerful than before." Phoenix said while she slides off from Sephiroth's grip.

Marlene was holding her father's hand tightly. "Daddy, I'm scared." Marlene said.

"Phoenix, what are we going to do now?" Onyx said after she heard that.

She looked away and whispers "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"Do what?" said Vincent since he has very good hearing.

Suddenly, they all feel very dizzy, and they all feeling like they were going to faint, which really did happened. Sephiroth, again, was the last one to faint. He then heard the whisper: "I'm so sorry." Soon after that, he fainted.

Phoenix, was the only one that still standing, was staring at Sephiroth. She kneel down to him and hold his hand.

"Sephiroth, I'm so sorry, I know I made a big mistake for doing this to you guys, but it's the thing I must do. And like you said, after you find out who am I, you will hunt me down and kill me, but, you don't need to do so since I will be killed soon enough. I'm so sorry. And before I go, I just want to say that, I love you." She then, kissed his lips, took her swords, give them a last glance and went out of the bar.

Jenova was marching from the other side of the town and was destroying the buildings and scaring people. She then went to the center of Midgar, near the monument, where they promised to meet each other. Sure enough, Phoenix was there.

"Hello, sweetie, it's nice to see you once again, ready to take over the world?" Jenova asked as she set herself down to the ground.

"Yes, I am ready." Phoenix said.

"Then, step here, right next to me, and concentrate on summoning the Great Phoenix of Nature, I will do the rest," Jenova said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Huh! Great! Now the 8****th**** Chapter! I really do appreciate the people who commented on this story! Thank you so much! Now enough with talking! Let's go with the story! Enjoy! Oh, and Review please! **

Chapter 8

Back in the bar, the Avalanche fighters were having the same dream.

DREAM

They were fighting against Jenova. They were injured badly, so does Jenova, but, they can't tell whether they were losing or winning. Soon enough they all found out that they were watching at themselves. Sephiroth was looking around and saw the others.

"Sephiroth? What the heck is going on here? Why are we looking at this?" Angeal said to him. The others were silent. Then, Onyx spoke up.

"This is actually your past; Phoenix is showing the past to you guys, she uncovering the misty past of yours that you can't remember."

"Our….past?" Aerith said. Onyx nodded. Then they all were looking at the battle situation.

"They saw three people talking near the battle place. "Phoenix! You go run! Run from here! We will distract Jenova!" said a girl. They all suddenly remembered who she was; Melody Lightfeather, Phoenix's big sister.

"No! I don't want to! I want to help you guys and my friends!" Phoenix said. She looked younger than now.

"No! You can't Jenova wants your powers! You have to run!" said the man. Again, they remembered who it was; Xedian Lightfeather, Phoenix's big brother.

"Please! We lost mom and dad, and now, I can't afford of losing you guys! Please! Let me he—"Phoenix was interrupted by a big sound.

"What the! Hold on guys! We are coming! Now, Phoenix, if you don't want to lose us, you have to listen to us, okay? Run away from here!" Xedian said to her and went off to the battle with her sister.

"No, wait! Please! Come back!" Phoenix was shouting but she could not run to them because she was blocked by a barrier.

They then focus on the battle. They all were doing the best they could on defeating Jenova. There were fires everywhere then, suddenly, they were in a huddle and a light shone from the ground and hits Jenova that was hurt badly. Xedian was nowhere to be seen after the big blow that was given by Jenova to him.

They all looked at Phoenix's direction and sure she was there, standing there watching the battle going on and there's nothing she could do about it.

"I don't understand! Why Jenova wanted her so badly?" said Cid to Onyx.

Onyx gave him a look then, she said:

"Do you guys know about the Great Phoenix of Nature?" Onyx said. They all shook their heads.

"The Great Phoenix of Nature has a very powerful energy and power to control the earth. It can also control many elements that exist in the earth, not including life and death. It is a very respectful creature that always helps when someone is in need, but there can only be one at a time." Onyx said.

"Then, what does this have to do with Phoenix?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well, when Phoenix was born, she was sick and having problems with her body, and the doctors said that they were losing her. And at the same time, the Great Phoenix lived long enough that it is time for it to return to the life stream. But when it saw Phoenix was dying and her mother was sad, the Great Phoenix decided that it would live in Phoenix's body instead. When her mother found out about that, she promised with her soul that she would protect Phoenix. So, technically, the Phoenix is still in her and if the Great Phoenix dies, so does Phoenix. Then, that's why Jenova wants her so badly, to use her to destroy and rule the planet." said Onyx, sadly. They all were standing there, disbelieving what they just heard.

Then, they went back to the battle; everything was so quite there, they saw Phoenix sitting next to her siblings.

"Y….you promised that you would be fine, but why--?" Phoenix said, as tears pouring down her cheeks. "Y..you should have had let me help you. I don't want to have all my life being alone. I want you guys to accompany me!" she said while more tears pouring out.

"Phoenix, our dear lovely little sister, we are sorry about this, but, we gave our words to protect you with our lives to mother and father," Melody said to her as she touches Phoenix's hands. Phoenix grabbed Melody's hands.

"We always loved you, even more than our own lives, for us, you were more important." Xedian said looking at Phoenix.

"We will never be far anyway; we will always be here, right in your heart. And we will always see you from the life stream," Melody said to her again, which made more tears poured out even more from Phoenix's eyes.

"Goodbye, Phoenix. We will always love you." Xedian and Melody said it at the same time before they turned into sparkles.

"N…No…D….Don't g..go. Pl…please, co…come back…… COME BACK! PLEASE! BIG BROTHER! BIG SISTER! PLEASE COME BACK! ARRGHHHH! *sob**sob**sob*" Phoenix shouted to the open air and echoed through the whole forest. She looked around her and saw the people that were lying there.

"I'm so sorry, but, I have to do this." She then performs a magic and they were gone.

END OF DREAM

They all woke up and was puzzled of what they just saw. They looked around the bar and there was no sign of her.

"The one that we just saw, is that the real one?" Genesis asked.

"Yes, the one that you have was actually fake one. Jenova changed the whole memory except the part of her being defeated. She made Phoenix looked like as if she was a traitor to you guys and will make you hated her so that you will not interfere with her plan of ruling the planet by using her." Onyx explains to them.

Sephiroth was sitting there silently. Then, something came into his mind, and it was flashback from moments ago before they passed out in the bar. He then closes his eyes and his mind was back in the past few hours. He saw Phoenix, standing there, looking down at him. She then kneels down and said:

"Sephiroth, I'm so sorry, I know I made a big mistake for doing this to you guys, but it's the thing I must do. And like you said, after you find out who am I, you will hunt me down and kill me, but, you don't need to do so since I will be killed soon enough. I'm so sorry. And before I go, I just want to say that, I love you." Sephiroth then immediately open his eyes and started to blush a little. He was listening to his friends' conversation, or more like questions that was thrown to Onyx.

But deep inside his mind, he said, "I love you too, Phoenix. How I wish that you were right now next to me, your warm body and your sweet smiles and words. I have had always loved you since that night inside your house in the room you let me sleep in. I Love You." He then, smiled.

While they were talking about it, Phoenix was walking up to stand next to Jenova. Inside her mind, she was planning something. She was not planning to just let Jenova take over the world. After she stands next to Jenova, she pretended that she was summoning the Great Phoenix but instead, she was summoning the animals and asks them to attack the Deep Ground soldiers.

Jenova was shocked when she saw a bunch of big animals leap up from the summoning circle and attacks the soldiers. The animals were very fast and powerful. When Jenova was facing away, Phoenix was attacking her with her sword from behind. But, Jenova was faster she then blocked the attack with two of her tentacles.

"Owh, so you wanted to distract me and attack me from behind, huh? I don't think so. Hiyaahhhh!" Jenova said as she threw Phoenix to the wall that is a bit far away from them. She crashed to the wall and the building collapses on Phoenix.

"Hnn… I need to find another way to rule the world, she was always weak," Jenova said, walking away from the monument. Phoenix was down there, saying I'm sorry again and again to her parents, her siblings, her friends, and to Sephiroth, her long lasted love.

Back at the bar.

"Why can't we get out of here?" Cloud said as he tries to open the door.

"She must've put some barrier around the bar, to let us from getting ou—" before Onyx could finish the last words, the door was open and Cloud fell outside the house.

"Cloud! Are you okay?" Tifa asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

"How did it open?" Yuffie asks them.

"I don't kn—, hang on, if the barrier breaks, that means, Phoenix is either unconscious or she is –"Onyx stopped at the last word and Sephiroth already knows what it is, rushes out of the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the 9****th**** Chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Next time, I'm just gonna write after you guys finish reading the chapters! Anyway! Enjoy and Review please! **

Chapter 9

"Sephiroth, hold on! Where are you going?" shouted Angeal from the back.

"I don't kn—"Sephiroth was interrupted by a big crash from the center of the town.

"What the..? What was that?" asked Yuffie curiously as they saw a big smoke from the nearby area.

"I don't know what that is, but, I don't like it!" said Cid as he keeps looking at the direction of the smoke.

"Phoenix," Sephiroth said. He then ran off to the direction of the smoke.

"Sephiroth! Wait!" shouted Genesis as they all started running after him.

"Marlene, Denzel, stay here. We will be back soon!" said Barret to them.

"But—" Marlene was interrupted.

"No, stay here! And Denzel, take care of her!" Barret said as he tries to catch up with his members.

"Daddy! Be Careful!" Marlene shouted. Her father smiles and went off.

"Let's go back inside the bar Marlene." said Denzel as he hold Marlene's hand. They both went inside the bar and just stare at open space.

At the monument in the center of Midgar.

Jenova was destroying every building that she saw with her tentacles and her stronger powers. Phoenix was still unconscious under the collapsed building and was injured, but not that bad. All the animals that Phoenix summoned was defeated, same as the Deep Ground soldier, about 80-90 soldiers that are still alive. The Avalanche Fighters arrived there as soon as she was about to move to the other side of the town to continue destroying it.

"Ah, so, you guys decided to come to me, huh? Good boys, now let's go, let's go and destroy the other part of the town and rule the world!" she said while standing on her tentacles again.

"As if! We would never join you! Where's Phoenix?" Sephiroth said as he summoned his Masamune. The others also started to summon their weapons.

"She? She went off and scattering away like she did 3 years ago. She never really cared about you guys from the start. All I know about her is that she is a SELFISH girl!" Jenova exclaimed as she ordered the soldiers in their attack position.

"Ha! What a load of crap! We already saw the truth behind those stupid memories that you gave us 3 years ago! You can never lie to us anymore!" Cid said, shouting.

"Oh, she really did? What a pity, I can't convince you guys with all my "load of craps". Tsk, then I'll use force then! Attack them!" Jenova shouted as the soldiers went and starts shooting at them.

And of course, they were easy to be defeated. "All of your soldiers are now defeated! Now, surrender, Jenova!" said Red.

"Pfft, those soldiers weren't mine. But, whatever, they are now a history, SO ARE ALL OF YOU!" Jenova shouted as a big ball of lightning came towards them from her. They were not that much of ready so all they can do is, to get hit by it since it came like a lightning bolt about to strike. Suddenly, the ball of lightning exploded itself as it hits a barrier that was formed around the Avalanche fighters, protecting them.

"What the..? Why aren't you guys dead ye—" Jenova was interrupted when a flash of light went and injure one of her tentacles so badly that it can barely even move anymore. Jenova looked at the direction where it came from and saw Phoenix standing there with one of her hands points directly at Jenova. The Avalanche fighters was also shocked and yet was so happy, especially Sephiroth

"Owh, I have totally forgotten about you. I thought you already joined the lifestream." Jenova said as she facing towards Phoenix.

"I told you to not to touch them!" Phoenix said, shouting and then summoned her sword out.

"What? They were the one who came to me, what should I do? They are the one who wanted to join me, especially my sons. Hahahahaha!" Jenova said, laughing evilly.

"Yeah, like Cid said, what a bunch of craps you are telling me right now." Phoenix said as she went running in front of them, in her protecting position.

"Pfft, 'what a bunch of craps', huh. Well, let me teach you all some lessons for messing up my plans! Soldiers! Come out now!" Jenova said as she raises her hand up to the air and more than a thousand Deep Ground soldiers leap up from every direction. Robots, tanks, machine guns, and other powerful looking machines were surrounding the Avalanche fighters.

"What the….? I thought we wiped out those soldiers!" Yuffie said preparing to attack.

"What do you expect? Hahahahaha, let's see if you can now! Attack!" Jenova was now shouting.

"Can I trust you guys on handling these soldiers?" Phoenix asks them.

"You bet!" Yuffie said it confidently.

"Then, I'll leave them to you all!" Phoenix said, while the barrier around the Avalanche fighters disappears. "I will handle Jenova, while you guys fight with these soldiers."

The fighters went off, except for Phoenix and Sephiroth.

"Phoenix! Hold on!" Sephiroth called before Phoenix could dash to Jenova.

"What is it Sephiroth?" she asked, curious.

"In case.." he reached her hand and hold it, "In case that we can't defeat Jenova, I just want you to know, that I.. I.. I love you…" Sephiroth said with his face red of embarrassment.

"Sephiroth…" Phoenix said, her face was too, red. She then, holds Sephiroth's hands, tightly. "Sephiroth, I also love you." she said, smiling up at him. They both smiled.

"Aww…. My son is in love…. How sweet is that?" Jenova said suddenly appearing next to them.

"Jenova!" Sephiroth moves, trying to defend Phoenix.

"Sephiroth! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! You go and help the others. It's okay, you can trust me.." she said, pleading him.

"But –" before Sephiroth could finish the sentence, a big bang came from his left, then, he saw that Onyx was laying down and stand back up.

"Please! Help them!" she said, again, pleading him.

"Agghhh, for evil's sake, you guys ignored me! That's it!" Jenova said while throwing a big ball of lightning towards Phoenix. She blocked it easily.

"Sephiroth, please, I'm begging you, help them." she said again.

"Don't die Phoenix. I will help you as soon as possible after I'm done with those soldiers!" Sephiroth said, running to the others.

"Hahahaha. It's just you and me now, Phoenix. Shall we continue where we left off?" Jenova said.

"Hmph. My pleasure." Phoenix said. They both ran towards each other and started their epic battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Avalanche fighters were fighting with the Deep Grounds easily. One by one soldier fell, but the problem is the tanks, robots and the other machines were making it hard for them.

"Damn it! Somebody needs to wipe those things out!" Cid said while he looks at the powerful machines coming towards them.

"I'll do it!" Sephiroth said while he jumps up and slices the machine into 2. "Damn it! There's too much of them! I might need assistance!" he said while slicing down another robot.

"I'll grant your request!" said Angeal as he lifts his great sword and cut the robot's legs. He then cuts off its head.

The Avalanche fighters were taking down the soldier and the robots one by one and yet, very fast. They can fight that thing off easily.

While they were fighting, Phoenix and Jenova was throwing back and forth magic and slashes. They both were fighting without stopping.

"Hah, you have grown very strong, my dear. Maybe I should make it harder for you?" Jenova said as she throws a big chunk of earth that is swirled with lighting at Phoenix. And of course, Phoenix dodged it easily.

"Thank you for your compliment." Phoenix said, grinning. Phoenix's sword was then glowing and was full of energy. She gave a couple of slashes to Jenova. At first, Jenova dodged it easily but after a couple slashes, she got hit.

"Compliment? Who says so? It was just an observation but, as long as I live, I will never give a compliment to my enemy." Jenova said as she knelt down to hold the bleeding. "Well, I might give you only ONE compliment if u can dodge THAT!" Jenova said as she pulls her hand back and a wave of sand that came from the construction that is going on.

The sand was pretty fast and Phoenix was trying to block it off with both of her swords. But the sand was too fast and wounded her. She fell to the ground as those wounds were piercing her badly. "Dam..Damn it!"

"HAH! You really are weak. You can't even dodge that. Hahahahaha, I have regained my powers back! Now, I can destroy you!" Jenova said she floats and was collecting energy from her surroundings and perform a big meteor like lump of energy.

"Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, Friends…. Sephiroth, I'm sorry…" thought Phoenix right before Jenova threw the deadly energy at her. Jenova was laughing, but was stopped as soon as she saw a golden energy circling around two things. It was the Great Phoenix and Phoenix.

"Wha…What the? Owh, I see. You are way too weak that you have decided to summon out the Great Phoenix huh? This might be very fun." said Jenova chuckling.

"Jenova, are you underestimating us?" said the Great Phoenix, in a very serious tone.

"Well, let me think about it, hmm.... I guess, yes? Yes, I am. With your weak host, then, it would be easy for me to kill you." said Jenova again.

"Let's see first shall we?" said Great Phoenix along with Phoenix. Then, Phoenix leaped up to Jenova and was fighting with her again. They both were focused on the fighting and did not realize that they went into a forest.

The Avalanche fighters were struggling. Every time they kill one, another one leaped up. They were very tired. Suddenly, Onyx was startled.

"Something wrong, Onyx?" Red asked.

"Damn, I got a feeling that the Great Phoenix is out." Onyx then looked around her and saw no sign of Phoenix and Jenova.

"Where is Phoenix?" Onyx asked, but no one answered since they were busy with the soldiers.

"Damn it, Phoenix! Don't do anything stupid especially summoning out the Great Phoenix!" thought Onyx as she continue fighting with the soldiers.

"DAMN! We can never win this battle! We need some back up! But from who?" Cid said as the Avalanche fighters were circled by the Deep Ground soldiers, badly wounded and was out of energy. Then, they suddenly heard a rumbling sound. They all looked at the sky and were very shocked.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! **** Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jenova was battling against the Great Phoenix.

"Hah! You will never kill me! It will take forever to do so! Take this!" Jenova said as she threw some leaves at an amazing speed and can be deadly. The Great Phoenix and Phoenix dodged it easily but some did hit them both.

"Damn it, Jenova! Give up already!" Phoenix shouted as she fell to the ground but the Great Phoenix remains floating on the sky. "There's no way we are going to beat Jenova like this… I guess I have no choice then….. I will have to do that." thought Phoenix as she looked up to the Great Phoenix. She then gave a nod to the great bird and it replies with a nod too.

"We'll end this, now and forever." Suddenly, the Great Phoenix was glowing and so is Phoenix.

The Avalanche fighters were shocked as they saw dozens of big W.R.O ships send in some of the troops down to the ground.

"REEVE!" shouted Yuffie as soon as they saw Reeve's ship landed.

"Hahaha, you came at the right time, my friend." said Barret to Reeve.

"Well, tried to come earlier than that," Reeve said. "How about you all rest and let my soldiers take it from here?"

"No, hold on, where's Phoenix?" Sephiroth said as he looked around for her. Everybody started to worry.

"Yeah, where is she?" Reeve asked.

"Hey, how did you know her?" Genesis said.

"Let's talk about that later, we need to find her, hop on my ship!" Reeve offered them. The ship flew up to the sky.

"Which direction do we go fir—"Yuffie was interrupted by a big blow from the forest.

"Looks like that one!" Angeal said as he ordered the pilot to go to the direction. As they land the ship down to the ground, the Avalanche fighters ran out and were roaming through the forest. They then looked up and they saw the Great Phoenix and Jenova was wrapped with feathers.

"ARGHH! How can this happen? I was never to lose before! NO!" Jenova shouted as the feathers and energy light wrapped around her.

"Jenova, you are to die with me, now." the Great Phoenix said as she and Jenova perished in a great light. The Avalanche fighters were covering their heads as a great wave of winds was blown towards their direction. They then looked up at the sky and saw sprinkles of crystals falling down and fade.

"Phoenix!" Sephiroth shouted as he run into the deep forest. He was running very fast that the twigs and the branches hurt him. But he didn't notice it since he was searching for Phoenix. Several seconds after that, he saw a lifeless body laying on the ground in the middle of a big ruined field.

"Phoenix!" Sephiroth shouted as he ran towards her and kneeled next to her. "Phoenix! Wake up! Please! I beg of you! Please wake up…"

There was no answer from her. The sky was dark, cloudy and was signing that rain is coming. The other Avalanche fighters arrived as soon as Sephiroth put Phoenix on his lap.

"Phoenix…" Onyx said as soon as she saw Phoenix. "Why did you do that? You are still young to do that…" Onyx said falling to the ground right next to Phoenix and started whimpering. The rain was pouring down, but, the rain did not worry them right now.

"I wish we have become a better friend to her. She did not deserve to die now." Genesis said to them. Everyone nodded. Suddenly, a very bright light was shining towards them as soon as the rain stopped. They all cover their eyes with their hands. Suddenly, a big horse size bird appeared from the light.

"I'm the Great Phoenix of Nature. I came here to give my gratitude to all of you, and for Phoenix, because, without her, my soul would have had gone up to the lifestream and leave Jenova to destroy the planet." the Great Phoenix said to them. "And in return, I will give you all some power that was invested in me."

"What about Phoenix? Can you bring her back to life?" Sephiroth asked, hoping a good answer from the Great Phoenix.

"Actually, she was never dead, I took her soul to the lifestream for awhile, to let her meet with her long lost parents and siblings." the Great Phoenix said looking up. Then, it said:

"She will be here when I go back up to the lifestream."

"Wait, what will happen to this world if you were gone?" Onyx asked looking at the Great Phoenix.

"Well, I won't worry about that anymore," said the Great Phoenix, looking at all of them. "The world has a bunch of new guardians." They all were shocked.

"New guardians? Who are they?" Yuffie asked the Great Phoenix.

While they were talking, Phoenix was on the lifestream wandering around with no clue where she is.

"Where am I?" Phoenix thought to herself.

"Phoenix…." suddenly she heard four familiar voices calling her.

"Mother, Father, Brother, Sister?" she said while trying to clear off her eyes.

"Yes, yes, it is us, my dear." Phoenix's mother answered.

"I've been longing to see you all!" Phoenix said as she went to hug them all.

"Well, for a short while my dear, your time has not come yet. The world still needs you." said her father.

"But—"Phoenix was interrupted by both of her siblings.

"We all have been so proud of your doings, and we still want you to protect the world and the lifestream"

"Please Phoenix, no matter where we are, we are always here," Phoenix's mother puts her hand on Phoenix's chest, "right here in your heart."

"Mother…." Phoenix said as tears slid down her face. "I promise," she said "I will protect the world for you all."

"Phoenix my dear," said the Great Phoenix that came out of nowhere. "Your friends are waiting you down there." Phoenix nodded.

"Mother, Father, Brother, Sister, I will always love you." Phoenix said as she starts to fade.

"We know Phoenix, Good Bye, my love..." they all said as Phoenix fades and disappears.

Back at the Avalanche fighters.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" the Great Phoenix said while she was fading away. "Send my gratitude to Phoenix… And I wish you all good luck; the whole world is counting on you." and with that, the Great Phoenix fades into sparkling of the lifestream. They all looked at Phoenix, hopefully that she will move.

**There goes the 11****th**** chapter. Review please! Appreciate it! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Phoenix winced and soon opened her eyes and was staring at Sephiroth.

"Phoenix! You are alive!" said Sephiroth as he hugged her. Everyone else cheered and Yuffie was jumping around.

"Sephiroth," she said as she hugged him back. She felt her shoulder was a bit wet and looked at Sephiroth. His eyes were teary.

"Phoenix, I thought I might have had lost you forever…" Sephiroth said to her.

"Sephiroth, I'm here…" Phoenix said as she touched his cheeks. He touched her hand and was looking at her in the eyes.

"Okay, you guys can save that for later, right now, we have some clean ups to do…" said Cid with a large sigh to complete the sentence.

"Yes." is the Avalanche fighter's reply.

3 Months Later

The moon was very bright; Phoenix was sitting on the roof of 7th Heaven's bar, admiring it. Soon after that, Sephiroth came up and saw her there. She looked at him and gave him a smile. She then signaled him to sit next to her.

"*sighs* Well, the cleanup work is done, and everyone's done celebrating Jenova's gone. I wonder what's going to happen next." Phoenix said to Sephiroth who was staring at the moon also.

"The moon reminds me of that night." Sephiroth said to her.

"Hm? What night?" Phoenix asked which soon after that started to blush. "Oh, that one."

"Phoenix, do you remember the time before you leave us to go to Jenova? You said something to me." Sephiroth said which in return, he receive a startled look.

"Yo…You still remember it? Bu..But you were unconscious!" Phoenix said as her face turn into a bright red.

"Well, I have something to say in return." Sephiroth said as he closes his distance to her.

"Sephiroth, I—"Sephiroth blocked her lips with his finger, and gently pulls her chin up and kissed her gently. She winced, but, she then relax and kisses him back. They pulled away and Sephiroth said something that made her heart thumps very fast:

"I Love You, Phoenix. Will you go out with me?"

Phoenix was startled but she hugged him and said:

"Yes, Yes Sephiroth I will."

The next day, while the ladies, Tifa, Aerith and Phoenix, prepare the breakfast and Yuffie prepares the table, Phoenix told them about last night.

"Seriously? He asked you out? That's amazing!" said Tifa while hugging Phoenix.

"Well, the so strict general is finally in love." Yuffie said as she looks onto space.

"We need to find the perfect stuffs for you!" Aerith said as she grabs Phoenix's hands.

"When is your date?" Tifa asked Phoenix.

"Umm… tonight?" Phoenix answered.

"Holy materia! Let's get moving to buy your stuffs then!" Yuffie said as she jumped up from her standing spot.

"Now, now Yuffie, let's eat our breakfast and I will inform Cloud about our disappearance, okay?" said Tifa.

"*groans* okay. Let's eat up then!" said Yuffie as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Wow, who's going out on a date here? Yuffie or Phoenix?" said Tifa as she chuckled. At the same time as Vincent, Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud came downstairs.

"Good morning ladies." said Cloud. Tifa blushed but returned the good morning to him too.

"Good morning!" said Yuffie in an energetic way.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" asked Zack.

"Well, we will have scramble egg, croissant, garlic bread, coffee, and hot chocolate for the kids' today." said Aerith smiling.

"Okay," said Vincent.

"Umm…. Cloud, today, right after breakfast, we are going out to buy some stuff for awhile. Just leave the dishes in the sink okay? We will handle it later." said Tifa to Cloud, and he replied with a nod.

"Have you ladies eaten you breakfast yet?" Sephiroth asked to them. They all shook their heads. "Let's have it now then."

After 10 minutes

"Well Cloud, Vincent, Zack, Sephiroth, we're off! See you guys later!" said Yuffie as she pushed Phoenix out of the door.

"Well, it must be something important, because they are in a hurry." said Zack to the three gentlemen.

"I wonder what they are buying." Cloud said as he kept looking at the door where they left.

"Hm." Sephiroth said as they continue to eat. "You guys, I actually needed some help."

"Hn?" replied Zack with a questioning face. "Wow, it's rare for you to need help, but whatever, what do you need help with?"

"Well, I trust you guys, okay? I need help with…"

**Well, there goes the 12****th**** chapter. Review please! **** Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

At a dress shop

"Wah! This one's pretty!" said Aerith as she handed Phoenix a red square neck, knee length with a flower that is sewed with golden thread dress.

"Well, this one's prettier!" said Tifa as she showed Phoenix a blue knee length, shoulder covered with transparent cloth and have a ribbon in the middle of the dress.

"Hmm… Well, I don't know you guys." Phoenix said.

"Well then, how about this?" said Yuffie as she pulled out a silver knee length, shoulder covered with transparent silver clothe, with a silver ribbon attached to the upper right of the dress and a beautiful flower pattern on the lower left.

"Phoenix, you have to take this one!" Aerith said as she admires the dress.

"Well, I'll give it a try then." said Phoenix as she took the dress. 3 minutes later, Phoenix came out of the dressing room.

"Phoenix, you're way more beautiful than a moon." said Tifa as she circles around Phoenix.

"Thank you, Tifa." Phoenix replied.

"We are going to buy this!" said Aerith.

Back to the bar.

"Well, Sephiroth, we will help you, okay?" said Zack as he slapped Sephiroth's back.

"Let's get it started then?" said Cloud as he dragged Sephiroth out of the bar. Vincent and Zack followed them right after they wrote a note to the others.

In the night.

Sephiroth was waiting for Phoenix in front of the bar. He was wearing a silver tuxedo with his hair is combed neatly, with a silver watch and a bouquet of flowers are waiting for the lucky girl. Soon after that, Phoenix came outside. Sephiroth was staring at her beauty. She was wearing a very beautiful silver dress, a silver high heels shoe, a silver necklace and earrings, her hair now long hair is curled at the bottom and straight at the top.

"You looked great, Sephiroth." Phoenix said as she hides her face from embarrassment.

"So, do you, Phoenix. Shall we?" Sephiroth asked while he offers his hand to her. Phoenix then accepted it gladly. They went into a very famous restaurant that is not far from the bar. They ate and talked. When they were finished, Phoenix said:

"Thank you so much for the food Sephiroth, it really did make me full. I can no longer fit another food in my stomach."

"Well, I have another thing to offer to you." Sephiroth said as he stands up and knelt right next to her. She was shocked and saw what Sephiroth was pulling out of his tuxedo. It was a small case and was designed for rings.

"Phoenix Lightfeather, will you marry me?" Sephiroth asked and the whole restaurant went quite.

"Yes! Yes! I will!" Phoenix said as she threw her arms around him. They started to kiss each other right after Sephiroth put in the ring at her left hand, where the engagement finger next to the pinky is. The people in the restaurant were clapping their hands which made them embarrassed. They both walked all the way to the bar holding hands. They even talked about when they will set the wedding up.

After 3 weeks.

The sky was bright blue, the birds are singing, the sun was shining brightly. The smell of flowers is in the air. There were sounds of people talking to each other. Yes, it was the day of Sephiroth and Phoenix Lightfeather wedding.

"Be brave, Phoenix." said Tifa as she helps with Phoenix's beautiful silver white gown.

"Tifa, I'm so embarrassed, and I'm afraid that the crowd would laugh at me." said Phoenix to Tifa.

"Well don't be silly, you are way too beautiful today, why would you think they would laugh at you?" said Aerith.

"Well—"Phoenix was interrupted by Yuffie.

"Don't even answer that Phoenix." They all chuckled.

"Hey, is the bride ready?" said Barret as he will escort Phoenix to Sephiroth.

"Yes, yes she is." Tifa said as she showed Phoenix to Barret.

"For the love of Marlene! She's prettier than a moon!" said Barret which Phoenix replied with a thank you and blushed. They all walked Phoenix and Yuffie went to signal the pianist to play the "Here comes the bride" song. When the song played, Phoenix can't stop blushing and her heart was thumping so fast.

"Don't worry, be strong." said Barret as he walked her to aisle, where her prince charming is waiting for her. As soon as she arrived there, Barret left her in the hands of her prince charming. Sephiroth said thank you to Barret. Then, the priest starts his reading.

"You looked very beautiful today." Sephiroth said as he looked at her.

"Thank you, you looked charming today." Phoenix replied with a slight blush. Then after that, they say their 'I do's, put the wedding rings at each other's fingers and kissed each other. The crowds were cheering. Sephiroth and Phoenix smiled looked at the cheering crowd. They went outside and Phoenix threw the bouquet which Marlene caught it. It was a happy day for them.

The End

**Well, it is done. Or should I make an extra chapter of what happened to their life after Sephiroth and Phoenix got married? Well, maybe I should or shouldn't? I need you guys to help me decide . Review please! Thank you for reading it too! **


End file.
